


We Meet Again (Destiel Highschool AU)

by Destiel7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel7/pseuds/Destiel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester moves back to his childhood home town: Lawrence, Kansas. He had moved away in fifth grade, leaving his best friend behind, Castiel Novak. Now after seven years they meet again and pick up where they left off, only Castiel has changed a lot, but so hasn't Dean. Dean is into nerdy and geeky things where as Cass is into punk things. Castiel is excited about gaining his childhood friend back, but soon starts developing feelings for him. Dean is the straightest guy Cass knows, but little does Castiel know this hunk of a nerd isn't as straight as either of them think. How will their akward little friend ship turn out? Will it continue to be awkward, or blosem into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Destiel Highschool AU, originated on wattpad.com, and I am slowly transferring it over here.
> 
> I also am going to be one of those rare writers that spell "Cas" as "Cass", please no hate!
> 
> Because of it being my first, it's not all that great in the beginning, but bare with me, it does eventually get better once I figure things out, I promise!

_***(Castiel)*** _

"CASTIEL! GET OUT OF BED, IT'S TIME TO GET DRAGGED BACK TO HELL! ****" Gabriel screamed on the other side of my door. I moaned as I rolled over so my back was facing the ceiling. I put my pillow over my head to block out the noise. My head was throbbing, but I have no regrets about sneaking out and heading to that last day of summer party Charlie threw.

"I cant! I'm sick!" I say with a fake cough. He pounds on the door.

"Boo, you whore!" He called, "CASTIEL, IF YOU DON'T GET UP, I'LL GET LUCIFER! ****" He bellowed. Lucifer was our older brother. He took us in after our parents died and well, he lived up to his name sometimes. Our parents were very religious and we were all named after angels, it was me, Gabriel, Lucifer, and Anna. I was seventeen, Gabe was fourteen, Anna was twenty, and Lucifer was twenty four.

"All right! All right! I'm up! And can you not pound on the door, your yelling is bad enough!" I call to him. I sit up, a little too fast, making my pounding head even worse. I groan and hold a hand to my head.

"Just... Hurry up!" Gabe said through the door. I heard him walk away and I got up and trudged over to my personal bathroom, wincing as I turn the lights on.

"Fuck!" I mumble as the lights blind me. I stumble over to the shower, turning it on and stripping down and hopping in. "Jesus Christ!" I screech as the icy water hits my warm skin making me back away and cower against the shower wall as far from the running water as possible. I waited a few minutes before sticking a hand in and finding that it had warmed up, stepping in to the water and letting it run over me. I close my eyes and my mind wanders to my old childhood friend who moved away in the fifth grade. Memories of vibrant green eyes filling my mind.

_***(Dean)*** _

"Sam! Dean! Time to get up!" Bobby called up the stairs. I had already been up for a good hour and a half, going over what I needed for school to make sure if I had everything... But I knew I had everything. I was just nervous. I was going back to my old home town schooling system in Kansas. I had to move away in the fifth grade because my dad was driven with grief when my mom died in a house fire. Sam and I were taken by our uncle Bobby after seven years of dad drinking heavily and verbally and sometimes physically abusing Sam and me, but I never let him lay a finger on Sammy.

"Do you think they'll remember us, Sammy?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. He looked at me in confusion.

"Who?" He asked after swallowing his bite of egg. I sighed. Of course he wouldn't remember, he would have been in second or first grade with him, too young to remember.

"Castiel and Gabriel." I state. He brushes the hair out of his eyes, the confusion never leaving his face. I groan, "Never mind."

Sam thinks for five minutes, neither of us talking, the only noise in the entire house was coming from Bobby's garage as he fixed up a car for a costumer. His face suddenly gets the look of remembrance, "Dean! Let's go!" He says as he runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I chuckle as I clear the table of our breakfast, scraping the left over food into the garbage and rinsing and setting the plates in the sink.

I head out to my beloved '67 Chevy Impala, stroking her sleek black paint on the hood before getting in and fixing my glasses. "I hope he remembers..." I think out loud, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I smooth out my plaid shirt that showed a Doctor Who shirt underneath it.

"You're such a nerd!" Sam teases as he slides into the front seat. I roll my eyes and smile a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I say in fake surprise. I start the ignition, Baby instantly purring to life. "Ahh, listen to her purr!" I say before driving off down the road towards the school.

_***(Castiel)*** _

I pull up to the school and park in my usual parking space. Gabe gets out and starts heading into the school. "Its so _great_ to be back in the pit!" I say. What I would do to get out of here right now. I run my tongue over my lip ring absent mindedly before heading around back to the football field bleachers, where all the punks, rebels, and 'freaks' hang out.

"Hey, Cass!" Adam calls as he comes bounding over to me. _Shit_ I think to myself. He was just a one night stand! I didn't think I'd see him again! Too late, he plants a kiss on my mouth. I tried not to kiss back, I really did, but he was just so intoxicating.

"So... You and Adam are a thing now?" I hear Charlie call. Charlie was the first person I ever came out to, and her response was 'Dude, me too.' This was back in the fifth grade before Dean left. I was going to tell him the next day but he moved... Adam pulls away. I run a hand through my hair and bite my lip. Adam was really nice, and kinda hot... I wasn't really looking for a relationship, but why the hell not?

"I guess so..." I said and Adam blushes. Charlie gives me a _You better be joking_ death glare and I just shrug and pull out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling.

"Cass. We've talked about this. Those things kill and you said you'd stop!" Charlie scolds, folding her arms over her chest. I blow the grey smoke out of my mouth slowly.

"I know, I've tried! Honest I have, and I've been better! I'm down to two cigarettes a day!" I say, holding my hands up in defense. She glares at me and rolls her eyes.

"Cass-" She starts, but she is cut off by screeching tires and a loud motor. We all move to the front of the school to see who it was.

"That car is beautiful!" Adam states as the black '67 Chevy Impala drove in and parked. Two guys stepped out of it.

"The driver is even more beautiful!" I exclaim and he nods in agreement. I stare at the driver, my eyes looking him up and down. He was wearing a plaid shirt over some shirt with a blue police box on it, glasses that were a bit too big but they fit just right, a pair of old faded blue jeans and a pair of converse sneakers. He fixed his glasses. _Daaammnn... I'm defiantly going to tap that!_ I thought to myself, but that thought was soon over when Adam grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers reminding me that we were now a thing. _Damn it... But maybe it's for the best... I mean, how could a nerd like that be gay, or even bi?_ I run my tongue over my lip ring absent mindedly again.

The driver looks over at us, his eyes meet mine, electricity runs through my body as we look at each other and I can feel a blush creeping up from my neck. I quickly look away, taking a drag from my cigarette. I look back and see them walking towards us, a wide smile on the older ones face, the bell rings for everyone to get to home room. The smile drops from the guy's face as we head inside, I take one last drag from my cigarette and flick it to the ground, stepping on it to put it out. I, even though I was now dating Adam, was going to have to get to know the new kid.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such multi-fandom trash, I put references in this and I'm kinda sorry, haha!
> 
> Again, this is my very first fic that I have made a long time ago and completed recently, please stick with this through all the cringe worthy armature writer moments! I promise it gets better over time!!

**_*(Dean)*_ **

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car. A group of people around my age come around a corner and I saw him. I stepped out of the car and our eyes met, bright deep blues eyes mixing with my vibrant green ones. I would know those eyes anywhere, it had to be Castiel. He had a bunch of piercings, one in his nose, his eyebrow, his lip, his ear was gauged and he had other piercings in his ears. He had a tattoo that was sticking out of his shirt a little. He was wearing a black AC/DC shirt, black ripped up skinny jeans and old looking work boots and he had a cigarette in his hand. He changed a lot, but I had a feeling he was still the same guy he was back in fifth grade... If it was him that is. I had to talk to him. I start walking over to them, the smile on my face getting wider as I get closer. The bell rang and everybody started heading in, the smile instantly dropping from my face, _Shit!_ I think to myself. I would have to catch him later.

"Mr Winchester!" I hear as Sam and I walk into the front office. The woman had short, kind of curly, brown hair and light blue eyes, she was wearing a grey suit and her name tag said Hannah.

"Yes?" We ask at the same time. I look around the office and see two other boys, one with blond hair as long as Sam's and the other guy was the one I just knew had to be Cass... Nobody else would have those eyes. I kept looking at the guy with the bright blue eyes and when he finally looked up, our eyes met making him look away quickly.

"These will be your escorts around the school, your schedules are similar to each others. This is Castiel Novak and his little brother Gabriel." She said as she gestured to them. My face lit up. I knew it, I knew it was Castiel.

"Cass?" I say, and his head shoots up, and then tilts in confusion, his eyebrows pulling together as he squinted. That was his signature confused look.

"Gabe?" Sam asks in a small voice. I could see a small blush creeping to his face. Sam was so socially awkward it was painful to watch.

"Who are you?" They asked, my smile kind of dropped.

"Dean..." I tell Castiel. His face instantly lights up as he remembers me.

"Sam..." Sam says, almost inaudible. Gabriel still looks at him in confusion.

"Do you boys know each other?" Hannah asks and all of us but Gabriel nod. Gabriel would have been too young to remember, it was kind of shocking at how Sam remembered.

"Splendid!" She cries as she goes back over to her desk and sits down, Home Room has already started, go on now!" She told us. Castiel and I walk out together leaving  Sam and Gabriel.

_***(Castiel)*** _

I couldn't believe it! The driver from like, five minutes ago was Dean! God, there was a lot to catch up on, we walked out the door and I stopped when I suddenly remembered my thought from earlier... _There is no way in hell I could tap that! He's my old best friend, and now that I know it's him it wouldn't happen, even if he wasn't an old friend, because he was the straightest guy I knew!_ I let out a happy sigh as I turn back to face him, "Hello, Dean." I say with a smile. He smiles back and stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself, I throw my arms around him in a brotherly hug, which he quickly returns.

"Hey, Cass..." He says as we pull away, the dorky smiles never leaving our faces. It was like being back in fifth grade again.

"So, what brings you back home?" I ask... _For a friend, he's r e a l l y hot._ I mentally slap myself for that thought. But it was true, he was _really_ hot. _Everybody has a hot friend, and Dean Winchester is definitely mine..._ I look him over a little. His shirt was a little tight over his chest and stomach, showing his muscles a little. For a guy in glasses he was pretty fit... His jeans fit perfectly, not too tight, not too loose, and they complemented his ass nicely. _He has a really nice ass..._ His skin was smooth looking and tan, his jaw structure was strong and he had a little bit of stubble. I felt like I was looking him over a bit to long and felt like he would notice. _Oh shit... Cass, you have to stop. Stop it right now._ I shift kind of awkwardly but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Now _that_ is a long ass story..." he says as we start walking again towards home room.

"I have time!" I say with a laugh. I throw my arm around his shoulders, even though he was slightly taller than me.

"Okay!" He says as we walk into home room and sit down.

"'Sup bitches!" Charlie says when she walks over to us, she sits on top of my desk and swings her legs.

"Hey, Charlie!" I say, she looks over at Dean then back at me, wiggling her eyes brows suggestively. I give her a look, "Charlie, this is _Dean..._ " I tell her. Her face lights up and she turns to Dean with a bright smile.

"Dean?" She asks. He blushes slightly and nods his head.

"Uhh... Yeah?" He answers in a small voice. He is soon engulfed into a hug by Charlie. He looks back at me, lost and confused.

She pulls back and looks at him, "It's me, Charlie Bradbury!" His face instantly lights up when he recognizes her. We were all really close when we were little, always going over to each others houses and stuff.

"Hey, kiddo!" He says, a stunning white smile breaking out onto his face. We talk for a little bit longer, reminiscing about middle school and the younger grades, bringing up old stories. Dean also talked about the years he wasn't here, how his dad verbally and sometimes physically abused him and Sam, but he never let him lay a finger on Sam and how his uncle Bobby took them away and that's why he's back here. Charlie had just finished her story about her first girlfriend and I was just about to tell him what I was going to all those years ago but the bell rang for first period.

"Come on, Dean! First period is gym!" I say as I hop on his back, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him like we did in middle school. He grabs my arms and looks at me. I look at him mischievously and let go, an arm still around his shoulders as we walk out of the class room. I look back at Charlie and she gives me the _I ship it_ look. I give her a look that tells her _Don't._ and she shakes her head and smiles. Dean was just a friend... That's all we would ever be.

_***Later*** _

_***(Dean)*** _

We walked into room 221, our physics class. Last class of the day. I kind of fangirled over the number of the room and thought about _Sherlock_.

We had a substitute, he was a funny looking guy, his brown hair stuck out in all places, he was wearing a suit and converse sneakers, his name was on the board, 'Mr. Smith', "So... Physics!" He says as he writes it down on the board, he turns back to us, "Physics aye?" "Physics... Phyyyyysssics... Physics! Physics physics physics physics!" He keeps repeating but I understood that reference!

"This sub is an absolute nut case!" I whisper to Cass laughing a bit.

"Yeah... But he's kind of hot..." He whispers back as he stares at Mr. Smith. I look at him, completely taken back at what he had just said.

"Wait... What?" I whisper. He looks at me and smiles sheepishly, a blush showing up on his face.

"I'm gay." He whispers back simply. I look at him in shock, and without thinking I ask the same question.

"Wait... What?!" He sighs and roll his eyes.

"I have the sex with guys. Men. Males. Dudes. The opposite of women. XY." He whispers sassily.

I still look at him shocked, still taking in the news... I _s he joking? Of course he's not joking, he's clearly serious, Dean! Does this mean he likes me? No! It just means he likes guys dumb ass! Is he still the same person? Dude... You have been with him almost the entire day. He's the same person!_ I push my glasses up my nose, going deep into thought.

"Uhh... Dean... Ar-are you okay?" Castiel asks me, poking my shoulder and snapping me out of my thoughts. I shake my head a bit to clear it and look at him. He looks worried.

"What? Oh, uhh... Yeah, I'm fine... Just taking in the news, that's all..." I tell him. His face softens a little, not as worried.

"Okay... And don't worry... I won't try to sleep with you." He jokes, "Anyway, after school, you want to come over and hang out? Catch up more?" He asks and I nod.

"Sounds great!" I tell him just as the final bell rings. We get up and walk out of the class room. He puts an arm around my shoulders as we walk and talk.

"CASS!" A male voice cries out. We stop and turn around to see who it is, Castiel's arm dropping from my shoulders. It's Adam. He was in the one class I didn't have with Cass. He runs up and kisses Cass on the cheek, "What are you doing after school?" He asks.

"I'm going to hang out with Dean after school, darling. We have seven years of catching up to do." Cass answers. Adam nods before kissing Castiel goodbye and Cass puts his arm around my shoulders again. I thought they were cute together, _H_ _ow long have they been dating? Probably like a month considering Cass just used a pet name, Dean. Why do you even care? It was just a simple question, he's my old friend! I'd like to know things! You sure you're just fri- Shut up! I don't like guys!_ _I was just going to correct you and say that you're best friends... Just... Shut up!_

We all walk out of the school together, Sam, Gabriel, Cass and I. By the looks of it Sam and Gabe had become good friends again, "Dean, can I go to Gabe's house?" He asks, giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, we'll all go over." I state

Castiel's arm falls off my shoulders, "I'll lead the way."

"Cassie! Can I ride with Sam?" Gabe asks. Castiel sighs and looks at me and I nod.

"Yeah, go on." He waves his little brother off and Sam, Gabe, and I get into my '67 Chevy Impala.

Cass gets into his car, Highway To Hell blaring as he starts it. I smile to myself... And for Sam, we were reunited with our Novak friends we made so long ago.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cringe worthy moments in this one, I am so sorry!

_***(Castiel)*** _

I still couldn't believe that my old best friend was back in my life. I turn away from them and get into my car. I start it up and _Highway To Hell_ started back up from where I had left off. I started singing, more like screaming, along to it, "Hey Satan, payin' my dues, playin' in a rockin' band! Hey momma! Look at me! I'm on the way to the promised laaaaaand... I'm on the hiiighway to hell! Hiiiighway to hell..."

We started driving to my house, Sam, Dean, and Gabe behind me. _Highway To Hell_ had ended and now _Crazy Train_ was blasting through my car. I drummed my hands and fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, thinking about what we should do when we got home.

_***Later*** _

I pulled into my driveway and got out, waiting for Dean to catch up. "Shit!" I say when I realize how far behind he got. I didn't mean to leave him behind, but I'm sure Gabe will show him the way. My phone buzzes, "Who the hell could be texting me right now?" I ask myself.

_**Thanks for leaving us behind Cassie. In case you're wondering, I'm using Dean's phone. -Gabe** _

I sigh and add Dean's number in my phone before quickly typing back a reply.

_**C: I didn't mean to, but I'm more than sure you can lead them home safely.** _

_**G/D: Sure you didn't. Anyway, we're almost home.** _

_**C: I'll just wait here then.** _

_**G/D: Why don't you order up some pizza?** _

I sigh again. But, pizza does sound great right now...

_**C: What do you guys want?** _

It takes him a while to respond, and when he does they start pulling into the driveway. Dean fixes his glasses before getting out of the car. He stood there kind of awkwardly. _He's kind of cute_ _No!_ _Cass, don't! He's straight, and you just met him... Again... And on top of that, you have Adam! What?_ _I can't find a friend cute and not get feelings?_ I mentally slap myself for those thoughts and lean against my car, folding my arms across my chest.

"Are we just going to sit out here, or are we actually going inside?" Gabe asks as he rolls his eyes. He grabs Sam by his jacket sleeve and drags him inside, I could have sworn I saw Sam blush as they walked past me. I laugh before walking over to Dean.

"Come on Deano! Don't be shy, you've been in here thousands of times!" I drag him by the hand and lead him inside. Once inside, we go to the living room that's down the hallway and find Gabe and Sam fighting over who got the clear Wii remote.

"Come on Gabe! I'm the guest!" Sam whined as he tackled Gabe, both falling to the floor. Sam climbed on top of him, a leg on either side, and reached for the remote. Sam's hips kind of moved on Gabriel's and I watched as Gabe went completely still. He was frozen under the taller boy. His eyes widened as he looked up at him.

"Okay! Fine! You can have it!" Gabe said through gritted teeth. "Now get off of me!" Everyone looked at Gabriel in confusion because of his sudden change in mind, but I could see it. I studied him closely. He was frozen under Sam, his pupils dilated, his breathing short and fast, uneven. He tried to move out from under Sam, but that made it worse and he bit his lip a little, nobody seemed to notice though. I laughed and Sam and Dean looked up at me in confusion. Sam shifted his weight as he looked up at me, again making things worse for poor Gabe. Gabriel bit his lip even harder to, which I can only assume, was to bite back a possible moan or whimper.

"What's so funny?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time. Gabriel looked at me, giving me a death glare.

"I was just thinking about something Charlie said earlier." I lied smoothly. With that, Gabe shoved Sam off of him and walked kind of awkwardly over to me.

"Cass and I will order the pizza's, you two make yourselves at home." He states and they nod their heads. Dean went over and sat on the couch as I was pulled into the kitchen across the way. "Cass...?" He asked, I looked down at him as he sat down at the kitchen table awkwardly.

"Yeah?" I smirk, knowing the question he's about to ask.

"H-how do you get rid of a..." His eyes flash to his lap then back up at me, "Ya know...?" I tried to bite back a laugh but I failed and he gave me a bitch face for it, "It's not funny!"

**_*(Dean)*_ **

I sit down on the couch and Sam comes to join me, turning the Wii on and selecting Netflix. "What do you think they'd want to watch?" He asks. I shrug and think for a moment.

I look down and notice my shirt, "Maybe they'd like Doctor Who?" I ask and then we hear Castiel's insane, loud laughter from the kitchen. We turn and look at each other and laugh at the perfect timing before Sam selects it and we turn to the television.

It's a good thirty minutes before I start to wonder what is taking so long, it doesn't take that long to order pizzas. I walk into the hallway and make my way towards the kitchen but I bump into Cass, almost making him spill the snacks and drinks he was carrying, "Gah! Dean, holy shit! Watch where you going!" He says in surprise. I look down hiding an embarrassed blush.

"I-I'm sorry!" I stutter out. I try to help by taking some of the junk food, but with my luck I trip and fall, Doritos flying everywhere, my glasses somehow flying across the hall, and Cass falling on top of me, the drinks and other food crashing to the floor.

"JESUS FUCKING SHIT CHRIST, DEAN!" He shouts as he lands on me. I roll over onto my back under him, propping myself up on my arms. One of his legs is in between mine and the other one on the outside. Our eyes meet, and I feel something, but I have no idea what so I just shrug it off.

"S-sorry..." I apologize again, an embarrassed blush finding it's way back to my cheeks. His face turns a shade of pink as well.

"It's okay Deano..." He smiles. We hear the sound of running feet and soon our younger brothers appear to see what the huge commotion was about.

"OH ME GOD, GUYS! GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Gabriel shouts. Sam laughs as both Castiel and I groan.

"Wow guys, there are children here!" Sam teases. I feel my face heat up and see Cass' turn fifty shades of red, but we look at each other and in understandment, our embarrassed blushes fade away from our faces. We smirk and start making noises and suggestive faces, both our younger brothers scream and run away into the living room. After they run Castiel gets off of me and helps me up.

"You sound like a porn star for god's sake!" He says as I get to my feet. He plays with his lip ring. I smile sheepishly as he bends down and picks up my glasses, handing them to me. It was as if nothing changed, we were still the best of friends, just like back in fifth grade.

"Uhh... Thanks?" I say as I put my glasses back on. He smiles and I could have sworn he winked at me before walking into the kitchen and grabbing more food but I wasn't too sure. "Do you need help?" I ask him as he comes out, food falling to the floor.

"You promise not to trip again?" He laughs before handing me some of it. We walk back into the living room where Sam and Gabriel were. Their eyes glued to the television as they watched _Doctor Who_. We pass out the snacks and drinks. I sit next to Sam, holding the popcorn bowl. "I'll be right back, I have to clean up a mess that _you_ caused." Castiel says jokingly as he leaves the room.

**_*(Castiel)*_ **

I walk out of the living room and into the hall. There was chips and Doritos and soda everywhere. I begin to clean up the food when my phone buzzes. Adam.

**_A: Heyy bae, want to come over?_ **

**_C: Umm... Dean is over, remember?_ **

**_A: Oh... But, I'm home alone ;)_ **

**_C: Uh-huh... And I have guests._ **

**_A: But they've been over there for two and a half hours now..._ **

**_C: Actually we've been home for only an hour, it takes an hour and a half to get from the school to my house._ **

**_A: Holy shit! Really?_ **

**_C: Yeah._ **

**_A: Soooo... When are they going home?_ **

**_C: When they damn well please. Now if you excuse me, I have shit to do._ **

**_A: Okay..._ **

**_A: Miss you :*_ **

I sigh and put my phone back in the butt pocket of my jeans. _Talk about over attached boyfriend... Yeah... But he's great in bed Castiel! What? You know what..._ I let out a sad sigh. _Yeah... I know..._

"Need any help?" Dean asks from behind me. I jump a little.

"No, I got it, go sit down!" I tell him, but he just starts picking up the spiled food on the floor.

"Well, I think I should help, seeing as I'm the huge cause for it." He says as he follows me into the kitchen.

 _I bet you are hu- CASTIEL!! MOTHER FUCKING... TITTY SUCKING, TWO. BALLED. BITCH! Calm yo hormones! I'M SORRY! No you're not! I know..._ I mentally slap myself for those thoughts. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I'm sorry..." Dean says again, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I ask as I go to the fridge and get two beers from the bottom shelf.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" He asks again.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"I don't know!" I finally say so nobody says 'What' again. I hand him a beer, he looks at it hesitantly before taking it.

"A-are you sure we should be drinking this? We're only seventeen and the legal age is-" I cut him off.

"Dean! Just drink it! One won't hurt!" He looks around before opening it and taking a sip, pulling a face at the bitter taste. We sit in the kitchen at the table talking about the years that were spent without each other and drinking our beers. I couldn't help but get a little distracted at his perfect, plump lips around the brown glass of the bottle as he takes the last sip.

There is a knock at the door and Gabriel shouts from the other room, "CASTIEL! PIZZA!"

"YOU GET IT!" I shout back.

"BUT I'M TOO FAT AND LAZY! YOU DO IT!" He screams back.

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP EATING ALL THAT GOD DAMN CANDY!" I shout.

There is a long pause then laughter coming from Gabe, "LIKE THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" He shouts. I sigh and get up as the pizza man, or women, knocks again.

"I'll be back!" I state as I walk out of the kitchen. I open the door and greeted by Charlie, "Charlie?" I ask shocked as I take the pizzas.

"'Sup bitches!" She says as she walks in.

"I didn't know you worked at the pizza place!" I say as we walk into the kitchen. I set the pizza down on the counter.

"Yeah, first day on the job!" She says with a bright smile.

"So... Don't you have to get back to work?" I ask, handing her the money, but she shakes her head and declines it.

"No, I got off work about thirty minutes into the drive here, and I paid for your pizzas.

"Oh...Kay...?" I say grabbing a slice for Dean and placing it on a plate for him and setting it in front of him, "But why?" She shakes her head and smiles.

"Because, I wanted to join the fun... Hanging out at the Novaks!" She states as she grabs her own slice. I grab my own and and start eating it. I look over at her and give her the 'I need to tell you something later' look. She nods and takes another bite of her pizza.

It wasn't too long before we all sat in the living room, talking and eating and watching _Doctor Who_. It was getting pretty late but nobody seemed to care. I was sitting next to Dean, Sam and Gabe were sitting next to him and Charlie was on the arm of where I was sitting on the couch. Dean had gone quiet and started nodding off, leaning into me slightly. Charlie looks over at Dean who's head was resting on my shoulder as he slowly fell asleep and mouthed 'Awe'. I give her a glare and she only smiled and then mouthed 'I ship it.'


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, being the armature I was, I didn't put in the correct dates for birthdays and stuff... Please no hate! 
> 
> Also there will be a little bit of smut here, and I know that some people don't like it, so I will put up warnings.

**_*(Castiel)*_ **

It had been almost a month since school had started and today was Dean's eighteenth birthday. What do I get him? I roam around Hot Topic looking for something he would like, looking at all the things they had. I sigh and head over to Spencer's. I know they wouldn't have anything he would like there, but a guy could look right? As soon as I step into the store, and out of the rush hour mall traffic, the heartbeat noise pounds throughout the store. I gasp as I recognize the song. This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco. I bite my tongue, resisting the urge to sing along with my favourite song.

"This is gospel, for the fallen ones... Locked away in permanent slumber-" _Shit Don't sing in public! You're a terrible singer, Castiel! I know, but I just gotta... Don't do it! You'll make everybody's ears bleed! Bitch please! My singing is FaBuLoUs!_ I laugh to myself.

"Can I help you?" A voice asks from behind me. Adam.

"Just looking for a gift for Deano, bae..." I tell him as he comes over and kisses me. "I didn't know you were working..."

"I got called in today, Clair called in 'sick'." He says, putting air quotes around the word sick.

"Isn't she always 'sick'?" I asked and he laughs and nods his head.

"Hey, my shift ends in a few minutes if you want to grab a bite at the pretzel place and walk around the mall for a while." I smile and nod.

"That would be lovely." I say. I pull him in for a kiss, my eyes open enough to look like they're closed. What was I even doing? I didn't feel anything for Adam anymore really... The only thing good about this relationship was messing around in bed with him. I look at him, his eyes were closed and love showed in his face.

"See you in five. Love you!" He says as we pull apart. He squeezes my ass a little before walking away.

"Love you too, bae!" _What are you doing Castiel? I don't know..._ I walk out of the store. ' _If you love me let me gooooo..._ ** _'_** was the last thing I heard, and it fit the situation perfectly. He loves me, but I don't love him. I like somebody else. Somebody with green eyes and glasses. I was only going to hurt Adam if I continued this...

_***(Dean)*** _

It has been almost an entire month since I came back to my home town in Kansas. Cass and I were just as close as we were back in fifth grade. Today was my birthday and Charlie, Lisa, Castiel, and I were supposed to meet up at the Novak's house for dinner and then head out to the fair that came to town. My phone buzzes and I look to see who it is.

**_L: Good morning babe! Happy birthday! ;*_ **

I smile at the text from Lisa. We met on the second week of school, she switched classes so she could get her Gym credit. We were partnered up by the teacher, Mr. Metatron, nobody liked him. Everybody hated him and as the month carried on I could see why. He was a huge douche. The only thing good about him was that he, even though it ripped me away from Cass, he paired me up with Lisa that one time. Things just clicked and one thing lead to another and I maned up and asked her out after confessing my feelings to her.

_**D: Morning sweetie! ;*** _

_**L: You ready for tonight? It's gonna be a blast!** _

_**D: Yeah! I can't wait! I haven't been to a fair for so long!** _

_**L: Okay! See you later babe! Love yoooouuuu!!! :*** _

I lock my phone and put it into the butt pocket of my jeans and head down stairs to meet Sam and Bobby in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Dean!" Sam says he takes a bite of his pancakes.

"Happy birthday, boy!" Bobby says as he sets the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks guys!" I say as I grabbed a plate and a pancake. I grab the maple syrup and drown the pancake in it.

"Any big plans for today?" Bobby asks as he opens a beer and takes a sip.

"Dropping Sam off at Gabe's and I'm supposed to meet up with Charlie and Lisa over at Castiel's and Gabe's house, have a bite to eat and then head to the fair." I tell him as I take a bite of my syrupy pancake. He smiles and nods. He was happy that I had a small group of friends because I normally don't talk to a lot of people.

"That's great, Dean! Do you need any money?" He asks and I shake my head but he gives me money anyway, "Here's fifty. Do not spend it at the mid way, those games are rigged and you will loose every cent you have. This money is for food and to get you in." He states firmly and I nod and smile sheepishly as I take the fifty from his hand.

"Thanks, Bobby!" I stand up from the table and bring my plate to the sink and rinse it.

"Don't mention it. Oh, I have something for you..." He says as he gets up and leaves the room. He comes back holding a small box. I adjusted my glasses for the thirtieth time today. I really didn't like my glasses, but I had to see where I was going. He hands me the small box, "Take it!" He says with a smile.

"Awe, Bobby... You didn't have to get me anything!" I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I think you'd like them, and you might want them if you're going on any rides." He states. I open the box and see a container that holds contacts.

"Awe thanks, Bobby!" I say and give him a hug. He hugs back, giving me a pat on the back.

"No problem. I saw that you were getting rather annoyed with your glasses so I thought you'd like a break from them." He says as we pull away. "Oh, and I need you in the shop tomorrow, I've got two cars to work on that need to be done by the next day, and they're in pretty rough shape." He states and I nod my head before going into the hallway to pull on my shoes.

"I'll help out, Bobby." I run into the bathroom, take my glasses off and try to put in my contacts. It takes me a few minutes but I finally get them in and then rush out to the front door. "Sam, come on, get your arse up and move! We're going to be late!" It was almost noon and we were supposed to be there by one and it takes quite a while to get to the Novak's.

_***(Castiel)*** _

Adam pushes me into the bathroom stall and locks it behind us, our kiss never breaking. He pins me up against the wall and palms me roughly through my black ripped up jeans.

"Adam, are you sure we should be-" I started but he had moved down so his head was at my crotch, mouthing me through my jeans. I let out a low moan and throw my head back.

_***** (Im not putting in a lot of smut but its going to be the end of it, it shall come later) ***** _

I run my hand through his hair and pull him in closer, my hips bucking. The pressure is building and he quickens his pace, I'm on the edge, the knot building until finally I quietly scream a name. But it wasn't his. He swallows and gives me a hurtful look

"Dean?" He asks in a hurt tone of voice.

"I-I didn-"

"You didn't what, Castiel?" Adam shouted. I pulled my pants that were down past my ass up and he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I fuckin' knew it." He mumbled.

"Knew what?" I asked confused.

"Ever since you two hung out together the first day of school, you were different! You two are inseparable! Every time I text you you're either at his house or he's at yours!" He exclaims, "You know what, Castiel? Fuck. You. Go crawl back to your side hoe!" And with that he stormed out of the stall with tears in his eyes. I felt like such a dick. I had hurt Adam. I didn't mean to say Dean's name when I came, but... Truth is, every time I closed my eyes during it I saw him. I saw his dorky glasses and big green eyes. His brilliant white smile and his sharp jaw line.

"Fuck." I say to myself. I just fucked up the only other relationship I had ever had. My phone buzzes and I pull it out to see who it is. Dean. I blush slightly, I seemed to be doing that a lot, especially around Dean.

_**D: Just leaving the house, be over in a little more than an hour!** _

_**C (Before message): Okay... I have to tell you something... I... I think I lik** _

_**C: Okay, see you soon.** _

I sigh and leave the men's room and head back to _Hot Topic_. I pick out something that has to do with _Doctor Who_ that he doesn't have. Tardis lights, not going to lie, they were pretty bad ass.

**_*Later*_ **

I walk through the front door and Charlie is already sitting in the living room on the couch, "CHARLIE!" I shout and she comes running to me, sliding on the wood floor and almost crashing into the wall because of her fuzzy socks. She looks at me worriedly.

"What?" She asks looking me over to try and see what was wrong.

"I've done a bad thing, Charlie.... I've done a really bad thing..." I tell her and she grabs my hand and dragging me to my room.

"What the hell did you do this time, Cass..." she says as we sit on my bed. I look down at my wooden floor, "Cass...." She dragged out my name.

"I-it just slipped out! I-I didn't..." I look back up at her and she looks at me like a disappointed mother.

"What slipped out Castiel?" I sigh and look down at my hands.

"Well.... Me and Adam were getting down and dirty in the mens room at the mall and..." I trailed off and took a deep breath, I was about to tell her more but she cut me off.

"You didn't..."

"I did..." She slaps me upside the head.

"Castiel James Novak!" She scolds as I rub the back of my head.

"I didn't mean to! I... Ya know... And I said a name but it wasn't his..." She looks at me, wonder in here eyes.

"Wh.... Whose name was it? Dare I ask..." I feel my face heat up and she looks at me in determination. "Cass..."

"It was Dean's..." I mumble out but she doesn't hear me.

"What?" She asks. I fall back into my bed and look up at the ceiling.

"It was Dean's..." I say louder and she squeals, making me flinch a little.

"Oh my god! My ship will sail! S.S. Destiel is going to take off one way or another!" I throw my pillow at her face and she laughs.

"Charlie no!" I scold.

" _Charlie yaasss!_ " She squeals again. I sit up and give her a playful shove and she laughs, "Sooo... You like him?" She asks. I sigh and am just about to answer when Dean bursts through the door.

"Hey guys!" He says excitedly. His glasses are missing and I can see his eyes a bit better, really vibrant green, "Notice anything?" He asks with a bright smile.

"Got a hair cut?" I say sarcastically and he chuckles and comes over to me and Charlie, sitting next to me on my bed. I felt my heart flutter as our legs brushed together.

"No! Bobby got me contacts!" He say excitedly, "See!" He brings his face close enough so I could see the ridge of his contacts. Charlie shoved me into him and we both fell to the floor, me landing on top of him.

"CHARLIE!" I scold as I get up off of Dean, my face burning a little.

"Oops! My arm had a muscle spasm!" She says with a devilish smirk. I glare at her and then help Dean up off my floor.

"Uhhh... Cass... Are you wearing eyeliner?" Dean asks me and my face reddens.

"Uh, no." I lied and he only laughed.

"Are too!" He teased.

"It's not eyeliner, its man-liner!" I exclaimed. He only laughed even harder. I sighed and handed him the _Hot Topic_ bag that was sitting on the floor by my bed, "Happy birthday, Dean Winchester." He smiled and took the bag. His face lighting up like a little kid's on Christmas day. He then proceeded to jump up and down, letting out this noise that should never come from a man who looks as good as he does.

"Thank you, Cass! I love them!" He said as he pulled the Tardis lights from the bag, and then Charlie joined in with the fangirling. He pulls me in for a hug, his arms wrapping around me tightly, the sent of him filling my nose, driving me insane. I hug him back, just as tight and rest my chin on his shoulder a little.

"You're welcome, Dean..." I say. I feel my pants getting a little tighter and I quickly pull away from him.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys and girls hit the fair and I introduce Sabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one of the rides at the fair that they go to:
> 
> In case you don't know what the Thunder Bolt is, its a ride that blasts music as you sit in these boat looking things attached to these arm things and it spins you around really fast and the boats sometimes swing by themselves, unless you don't follow the rules and rock the boats, and you go up and down these two hills and it slows down and starts going backwards... It was my favourite ride as a kid...

_***(Castiel)*** _

"Shit!" I exclaim as the hot grease spits at me and burns my arm as I flip a burger in the frying pan.

"You okay?" Dean and Charlie ask as they watch me cook dinner. Lisa was going to come later, she had stuff to do. My phone was silent and I was still waiting for Adam to text back, I had apologized to him and told him how nothing is, and never will be, going on between me and Dean, but he hadn't replied. To be quite honest, I didn't care, if he wanted to be a little bitch about it then so be it! I mean, yeah I feel bad for hurting him, for crying out Dean's name instead of his, but it's not like I was cheating on him with Dean! Dean was straight... And that kind of hurt, I knew it was only a small crush, but it hurt! But I knew I'd get over it quickly.

"I'm fine! Just the fucking grease spitting at me and cooking my flesh a little!" I state as I turn to them.

"Kitchen rage much?" Charlie asked with a small smirk, I point at her with the spatula.

"Hush! I'm making food for y'all, just let it happen!" Both Dean and her laugh.

"Shhh... Just let it happen..." Charlie whispers and then we all burst out laughing. I turn back to the burgers and take them off the stove, setting the sizzling pan on a potholder. I put them on buns and hand them out, Dean getting the first one because it was his birthday and well... Reasons...

"Thanks!" Dean says before he takes a huge bite out of his burger. There's a knock at the front door and I go to get it.

"I'm here!" Lisa says as I open the door. Jealousy flows through me, but I put on a fake smile.

"Come on in, Lisa. We just started eating." I say flatly. She follows me into the kitchen, instantly going over to Dean and hugging him from behind, kissing him on the cheek. I see Charlie look up from her phone and glare at her as she mumbles something under her breath.

"Happy birthday, Deanie!" She says and I cringe at her voice. Full of love and a hint of lust. _Don't let her get to you. Besides, it's only a simple crush! It will be over soon. I know, but... I don't like Lisa. I know what she could do to him... Seduce him? That's disgusting! Not what I meant but that's another thing..._

"Thanks, Lis!" He says as he turns his head to kiss her lips. Anger and jealousy courses through my veins, making my blood hot. I give Charlie a hurt look and she clears her throat making them split apart.

**_*Later*_ **

We arrive at the fair, Lisa and Dean are holding hands, a sad smile played on my lips. We walk into the gates after paying and getting the wristbands and putting them on. I feel something brush my hand. I glance down just in time to see Dean take my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. My heart flutters, butterflies fly around in my stomach and a huge smile flashes across my face as I turn to look at Charlie who is checking out a girl in a crop top and booty shorts, "Come on Charlie! Take Cass' hand!" Dean says as he starts swinging mine and Lisa's hands. Charlie does a fangirl face before she takes my hand and we were soon walking around swinging our hands as we did so. _Such a dork._ I think to myself and smile.

"So, what ride do you want to hit first?" I ask Dean and he looks around at all the rides. He points with my hand and his to the _Thunder Bolt_ a huge dorky smile comes to his face.

"That one!" He says as he drags us over to it to wait in line. It wasn't a long wait, and soon we were piling into the boats. Dean drags Lisa into a blue one that was almost as blue as my eyes and Charlie and I took a red one that was behind them. We pulled the safety bar down and it clicked into place. The ride started and the operator came over the speakers.

"Are y'all having a great time today?" He asks and everybody answers with a yes, "Good!" He says as he starts up the ride, the boats began moving slowly but soon picked up speed, "Keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times, and do _not_ rock the boats!" He says as he plays the music, Radioactive by Imagine Dragons came blasting through the speakers as the ride reached it's full speed.

**_*(Sam)*_ **

I was sitting down on Gabe's bed as I wait for him to come out of the bathroom. We were watching _Sherlock_ but somebody had to pee, even though I said to go before we started the next episode and he responded with a 'What are you, my mother?'. I finally hear the toilet flush and the sink run before he comes out of the bathroom. "It's about time!" I say as I unpause the episode.

"I'm sorry but I had to go!" He said as he pulled out a Snickers from nowhere and started munching on it.

"I told you to go forty five minutes ago, Gabe!" I retort.

"I didn't have to go then!" He whines. I give him a bitch face and he laughs.

"This is not a laughing matter! I had to pause Sherlock because of you!" I say as I give him a playful shove. He falls back onto his bed and looks at me.

"It's just a show..." He says and I gasp.

"IT'S NOT JUST A SHOW, GABE! IT'S LIFE!" I shout as I shove him off the bed.

"What was that for?" He asks as he lays face down on the floor. I lay down and look over the edge of the bed at him.

"You said Sherlock was just a show. You have been banished from the bed." I say like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"Wow, rude." He says trying to be as serious as he can. I squint my eyes at him.

"You're rude!" I say jokingly. He sits up and sits with his legs crossed. We fall into silence, the only noise was Sherlock talking on the T.V.. We just look at each other, the silence getting louder as time seemed to freeze. He moves closer to the bed and I lean more towards the floor. Our eyes slowly closed as our faces got closer. Our lips met as we closed our eyes and melted into the kiss, soft and gentle. Gabe pulled my head down more and deepened the kiss, running his tongue over my bottom lip asking for entrance, I let him in and he explores my mouth with his tongue.

_***(Castiel)*** _

We all walked around just talking and goofing off, it was rather dark now. Suddenly we come to a long line. The line was for _The Dragons Decent_ "We should go on that one!" I practically squeal. I grab Dean and Charlie by the hand and drag them into the line, Lisa following behind us hesitantly.

"Uhhh, guys... I-I think I'm gonna sit out on this one..." She stutters as she looks at the ride that towers above everything. Her face looks pale and fear shows in her eyes. Dean looks at her sadly and goes to stand by her, I look after him with a hurt look.

"Yeah, I think I'll sit this one out too." He says with the tiniest hint of sadness in his voice. Lisa nudges him with her elbow.

"No, go on and go with your friends! You don't have to sit out because I don't want to go on it, Dean!" She says as she pushes him towards me and Charlie. He gives her a kiss on the forehead and my heart drops, jealousy and hatred boiling in my veins. I didn't know why, but the more he showed love towards her, the more I hated her. He was just a simple crush, it would be over soon. We get in line and wait about twenty minutes. Then we all load into the seats, buckle up and pull the safety thing down, locking it in place.

"You sure about this, Dean?" I ask with a smirk as I watch him fidget in his seat nervously.

"Uhh... Now that you mention it..." He started but it was too late, the seats started to lift and his face went pale and he looked like he was going to puke. Charlie, who was sitting on the end seat next to me, laughed when she looked at Dean.

"You okay there, Dean?" She asked as she ran her tongue over her lip ring. She only does that when shes either nervous or flirting, and in this case she was nervous. I laugh at her and she slaps me.

"Are _you_ okay, Charlie?" I ask giving her a huge smirk.

"Shut up!" She yells as the ride continues to get higher. Dean grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly. I look at him, his jaw is clenched, his eyes are shut tightly, his other hand is in a fist, knuckles turning white, and he has the look of pure terror.

"I'm going to die! What if this thing breaks? What if my seat falls off? What if it opens and I fall out? What if-" He was cut off by the ride making this type of growling noise and hissing as it reached the top. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" He asked and I nearly peed myself laughing. He has never sworn before, and this was seriously the funniest thing ever.

"Relax! It's just the ride! You're going to be fine!" I reassure him. He is just about to say something else but he lets out this high pitched shriek as the ride drops.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! I'M GOING TO DIE! I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU VERY MUCH! IF I FUCKING LIVE, I'M GOING TO FUCKING GANK YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He shouts out of pure fear as we drop the first time. Charlie is crying because she's laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe, and I hear other people laughing as Dean swears and curses at me for picking this ride. His hand is still holding mine, and his grip is so tight I'm starting to loose feeling in my fingers. The seats bounce back up and then drop again, all the while Dean is swearing. I have never heard one nerd swear so much.

"Dean! Watch your language! There are little children here!" I jokingly scold him. He looks over at me with a look that is mixed with fear and bitch face.

"Are you kidding me right now? You have been swearing the whole time we've been here and I swear out of fear and I'm told there are little children here? Castiel!" He says holding back a laugh. He was getting used to the dropping now and he lets go of my hand.

"Hey guys, after this we should get some fries and dough boys!" Charlie says and we nod in agreement. The ride ended and we all got off, Dean shaky on his feet so I helped him over to Lisa.

**_*(Dean)*_ **

"Have fun?" She asks me as Castiel's arm drops from my waist and lets go of my arm that was around his shoulder. He didn't have to help me walk, I was fine but I let him. I'm not sure why but, it felt... Good? I don't know. I shrug it off and walk over to her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaky, that's all..." She looked between me and Cass, something in her eyes sparkled... Mischief maybe? I didn't know, but we all started walking towards the food stands.

"Three dough boys and a large basket of fries." I order, "Is that it?" I ask everyone and they nod.

"That will be ten fifty." The man says and I hand him the money. We wait for the fries and dough boys at a picnic table, looking at all the rides that were lit up and blasting music. Lisa rests her hand on my thigh, my breath hitching. I look at her and she winks.

"Not now, Lisa... Wait until we get home." I whisper in her ear, my voice a little heavy with lust as her hand slides up my thigh and runs over my length.

"Keep it PG!" I hear Charlie laugh. But it sounded more annoyed.

**_*(Charlie)* (Short her POV)_ **

_Bitch messing with my ship! Who the fuck she think she is?_ "Keep it PG!" I laugh, but my annoyance shows through. Don't get me wrong, I was happy to see Dean happy, but Disa? That's a NOTP. I mean, yeah they were cute together, but no. Destiel, this ship practically sails it's self. Dean was in the closet but he didn't know it yet. My gaydar goes off every time he looks at Cassie, or is even around him. Dean was bi. I could tell, even if he couldn't and I will do anything and everything to make him realize it.

"Charlie... Can I talk to you?" Castiel asks me, his face has a sad tint to it.

"Yeah, come on." I tell him as I grab his hand and pull him to his feet. He has been taking this little crush thing a little harshly, Lisa not making it any better. I run my tongue over the black loop ring that's in my lip. I kind of knew what Castiel was going to say, but at the same time I didn't.

"Charlie..." He started, "I've never personally had a crush before, and to be quite honest, I don't like it. But, at the same time I do, how do I get rid of it?" He asks as we walk out of ear shot. I sigh and run a hand through my long, red hair. I was afraid he would ask this question.

"I'm afraid there really isn't a way to get over a crush but to just wait it out. I haven't found another way at least..." I tell him, he nods sadly and kisses my cheek like he would a sister.

**_*(Dean)*_ **

I look over at Charlie and Cass who had wandered off. He kissed her cheek and I felt something course through my body. Jealousy? No... That couldn't be it... I didn't like guys.

"Hey, Kid! Your order is ready!" The guy said from the food place. I got up, Lisa following behind me. We grab the food and sit back down, Charlie and Cass sitting down waiting for us to return. I hand Cass his dough boy as Lisa hands Charlie hers and sets the fries down in the middle. We all talked and laughed and ate our food, it was getting pretty late. Cass let out a huge yawn.

"I think we should head home, it's been a long day." He says before he yawns again. We all nod in agreement and get up, throwing our trash away as we walk towards the gates and towards Baby.

"Thanks for an awesome birthday guys!" I say as we pile into my car. They all say their welcomes and we drive back towards Cass' house. The drive is quiet, Cass nodding off in the passengers seat, Charlie and Lisa sleeping in the back. Cass mumbles something as he finally falls asleep, I wasn't too sure but I could have sworn it was my name.

**_*(Later_ _)*_ **

I pull into the Novak's drive way, Castiel's head shooting up at the sound of the gravel crunching under the tires. "We're home!" I state as he looks around. He shifts awkwardly in his seat.

"Thanks for the ride home, Dean." He states, still half asleep. I laugh, making the girls jump awake and Cass blush at his words. Everybody gets out, Cass walking awkwardly into his house, Charlie following behind him, Lisa blows me a kiss good bye and walks to her car. I debate on going in and grabbing Sammy, but decide against it because him and Gabe were probably sleeping. I sigh and pull out of his drive way and head home, Cherry Pie playing quietly in the background.


	6. 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter with official smut in it, it was only my third or fourth time actually writing smut, so it won't be very good, I am sorry.
> 
> Again, I will put up warnings before and after for those of you who do not like smut.

_***(Castiel)*** _

We all pile into Dean's car, I sit in the front seat, Lisa and Charlie take the back. I lean my head on the window, watching the dark scenery flash by as we drove back to my house. My eye lids were getting heavy, Lisa and Charlie were already asleep, I didn't really want to fall asleep, but I was worn out from all the stuff that happened today, the fight and break up with Adam, the jealousy towards Lisa, and then walking around the fair, eating food, and waiting in line for rides. My eyes lids finally close, "Dean?" I mumble out, I was going to ask him something but I fell asleep...

_***Dream*** _

I lay down on my bed and look up at my ceiling, I hear my door open and close quietly. I sit up and look to see who it is, "Dean?" I say as he comes over and crawls onto my bed, "Dean... What the hell ar-" He cut me off by slamming his lips on mine as he climbs on top of me, a leg on either side. He pushes me back into my bed. Sitting on top of me he circles his hips, causing me to gasp at the sudden friction, he takes the chance he gets and slips his tongue into my mouth, both of us fighting for dominance.

I grab the back of his neck with my hand to deepen the kiss and prop myself up on my elbow as his hands fumble with my belt buckle. He circles his hips again and again, making me gasp and whimper. He gets my belt off as I start tugging on the bottom of his shirt, thinking it would somehow just disappear if I tugged hard enough, my mind not thinking clearly as he starts palming me though my jeans, he breaks the kiss and smiles down at me before whipping off his shirt in one smooth motion. I look up at him, taking him all in, his perfect tan smooth skin, his toned muscles, everything.

**_*SMUT!*  
_ **

I trace the creases of his chest and he shutters under my touch before bending down and sucking on my sweet spot. I moan out in pleasure as he palms my growing erection, he stops and starts to unbutton and unzip my jeans, pulling them down, I kick them to the floor and flip us around so I'm on top and whip off my shirt, tossing it in a random place in my room. He looks up at me and gasps as I grind on him, he trows his head back and arches his back a little, his mouth making an 'O' shape as he silently moans. My dick strains against my boxers as he makes the face. I go to his neck and suck on his sweet spot, palming him through his jeans, his hips bucking. I undo his jeans and slip both his jeans and boxers off in one go, tossing them to the floor. I do the same with my boxers.

I kiss, bite, and suck at his neck and trail kisses down his chest and stomach and stop at his waist. He whimpers as I tease him, licking up his shaft. His hips buck and I hold them down as I wrap my lips around him, taking him in, running my tongue over his slit, licking at the precum. I give him my fingers and he takes them into his mouth, sucking on them, making them wet. I pull away and take my fingers from his mouth.

"This may hurt at first..." I tell him and he nods. I slip a finger into him and he squirms in pain. "It's okay, I got you..." I comfort him.

I thrust my finger in and out of his tight hole, "Fuck you're tight, Dean." I say as I slip another finger into him, scissoring him open, and twisting and curling my fingers inside him. I brush against his prostate and he cries out in pure pleasure, I do this a few more times before taking my fingers away. He whines in complaint as I move off of him to grab the bottle of lube. I lube my self up, biting my lip as I pump my hand up and down. I quickly scoot back over to Dean and spread his legs open more to give myself more of an entrance. I kiss him passionately as I slide into him slowly. My base reaches his entrance and I sit there, letting him get used to my size as I kiss his neck softly.

He wiggles his hips to show me that he's ready, the sudden friction making me gasp. I thrust in and out of him and he squirms in pain and pleasure. I keep a steady slow pace until he thrusts into my own thrusts, making us both gasp and me go faster, a knot starting to form in my stomach as precum leaks out of me.

My thrusts get faster as the knot in my stomach gets tighter. Dean grips my bed sheets, his knuckles turning white as he bites his lip. His hand finds it's way to his untouched cock but I slap it away and wrap my hand around him, beating him in time with my thrusts.

I find his prostate, making him cry out my name. I hit it over and over again, my thrusts getting faster and faster as I reach my edge, Dean screams out and gasps as he reaches his "F-fuck, Cass! I-I'm gonna, I-I'm gonna-" He stutters out before I hit his sweet spot one last time and he spills out onto our chests and stomachs, crying out my name, body trembling underneath me, back arching off my bed, muscles tightening around me. With one final thrust the knot in my stomach unties and I release my seed into him and we ride out our orgasms together. I pull out and collapse ontop of him as we come down off our highs. Our breathing is heavy and uneven, Dean wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head that's damp with sweat. "I love you." He says.

_***End smut/dream*** _

My eyes shoot open and my head shot up, Dean just pulling into my drive way. My pants are really tight, my dick straining against them. _Oh for fuck's sake! Fuck me! Way to go, Castiel! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! And Charlie is supposed to be staying the night... Tisk tisk tisk... Have fun explaining your boner to her! We are legit the the same person, you have to explain it to her too! Shut up!_

"We're home." He states as I look around and hope nobody notices. I shift awkwardly in my seat, trying to hide my erection.

"Thanks for the ride home, Dean." I say and mentally slap myself _Really? Thanking him for the ride home? What was he going to do? Make you walk home, that would  take like, five in a half hours... Unless you were thanking him for something else... Wink wink nudge nudge._ I blush at my thought bringing up the dream I had as Dean laughs, making Charlie and Lisa jump awake. I look at him, his head thrown back as he puts his whole body into the laugh. Charlie, Lisa, and I get out, still in a daze from just waking up. I walk into my house awkwardly, Charlie following behind me.

"Cass..." She begins as she shuts the door. I turn my head to look at her, not daring to turn around. "Oh. My. God." She says as she figures it out. My face burns as blood rushes to my cheeks. "Upstairs. Now." She demands and we head down the hallway and up over the stairs. We get to my room and she sits on my bed, looking me up and down disappointedly.

"What?" I ask and she snorts.

"Castiel. Do I even have to ask what you were dreaming about?" She says in a teasing tone. "Come on. Lets hear it!" She says as she pats the bed. My pants were becoming looser as I sat down next to her. I take in a deep breath and start to tell her the dream I had in the car.

_***(Dean)*** _

I park outside of the garage and sigh. I get out and walk inside, Bobby greeting me at the door, "Hey, Bobby!" I say as I hang my keys on the key rack.

"Where's Sam?" He asks as I start to head up over the stairs. I stop and turn to look at him.

"He's staying over at Gabriel's. It was pretty late and they were most likely asleep and I didn't want to wake them." I answer and he nods, "Night, Bobby." I say as I continue up the stairs and head towards my room. I walk in, not bothering to turn the light on, and close the door behind me, kicking off my shoes and jeans. I go to mine and Sam's bathroom and take out my contacts and crawl into my bed. I close my eyes and begin to drift off...

_***Dream*** _

Cass and I walked along the beach, the waves crashing along the shore, bees buzzing and birds chirping, and the sun setting casting pinks, purples, reds and oranges across the sky. I glance down at our hands before brushing my hand against his and then taking it into mine. He looked down, a smile finding it's way to his lips. I look at him as he looks back up to meet my gaze, I look away blushing as I push my glasses up my nose.

A small kid runs past us, bumping into me and causing me to fall, pulling Cass down with me. He lands on top of me with a loud 'Oof'.

"Kids. Little insects." He grumbles as we sit up. He doesn't make a move to get off of me and I don't really care.

"It's not his fault!" I tell him, but he shakes his head and looks back at me smiling. He shifts his position so we were facing each other.

"I know it's not his fault, but he still bumped into clumsy old you!" He laughs, poking my nose. I blush at his touch and we fall into a comfortable silence, nothing but the waves crashing, birds singing, bees buzzing, and small children laughing. We sit there, looking into each others eyes, bluer than the Tardis blue mixing with vibrant emerald green. Blushes creep up to our cheeks as our faces inch closer, eyes closing slowly.

His lips brush against mine as our eyes close, the blush never leaving our faces. "Hey, Dean?" Sam calls from behind us. Castiel leaps from my lap and lands next to me in the sand.

"Yeah, Sam?" I ask with the slightest hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Can I walk to the pizza place down the way with my friends?" He asks as he points to Maddie and Jessica. I nod and he smiles as a silent 'thank you' before walking away.

"Uh hey, Cass?" I say as I look down at my best friend, who was now laying in the sand with his eyes closed.

"Yes, Dean?" He asks without opening his eyes.

"H-" What was I even asking? He looked at me expectantly. I swallowed hard and was just about to ask a question but the first firework went off, causing us both to jump. We watched the fireworks explode in the sky, inching closer to each other slowly.

By the time the fireworks were over we were siting centimeters apart. We laid down in the sand, arms behind our heads, looking at the stars. He points out the shapes he sees in them, a bright smile on his face. "Hey, Cass?" I ask breaking the silence. He hums in response, "How did you know you were gay?" I ask and he looks at me, his big bright blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He thinks for a moment and is going to say something but then a bright light floods my vision...

**_*End Dream*_ **

My eyes shot open, Bobby flipping the lights on and off, "Time to get up, boy." He states once he sees I'm awake before leaving my room. I roll over onto my stomach, reaching for my phone that was put on the charger. Bobby must have done it when it died, making that annoying noise. I unplug it and turn it on, trying to sort out my thoughts and figure what the dream meant. I was going to kiss Castiel. My best friend. My best friend who is a _guy_.

**_C: Hey, Dean!_ **

**_C: Hello?_ **

**_C: Deeeeaaaaannnnn!_ **

**_C: Deano!!_ **

**_C: Are you sleeping?_ **

**_C: Yeah, you're sleeping... This is awkward. Goodnight._ **

**_CH_ ** **(Charlie)** _**: Hey, Dean! Urgent question when you wake up!** _

_**CH: Hello, Dean. Have you awoken from your slumber?** _

_**CH: Sorry, Dean! Cassie took my phone! We'll let you sleep, sorry for blowing up your phone first thing in the morning when you turn it back on, or if you wake up and check it xP** _

I smile at all the texts from Cass and Charlie. I lock my phone, they would be asleep, the last text was at three in the morning, and it was six now.

"Dean! Get your lazy ass out of bed! We have work to do!" Bobby called up the stairs. I sigh, but before I get up I do decide to at least text Castiel.

_**D: Do you guys ever go to bed? The last text I got was at three! Haha! Well, I'm going to be busy today, so I'll reply to texts when I can!** _

I read the text over and over, making sure there's no spelling errors before hitting the send button, and locking my phone. I pull on a fresh shirt and an old ripped clean pair of jeans before heading down stairs.


End file.
